At The Beginning
by tOkyo-giRl818
Summary: Story happens after the incident at Seventh Bell Orphanage 4 years ago. First 3 or 4 chapters a little gloomy but with some humor. Later it really gets funny as Rosette tries to become a nun for the Order. This is my first fanfic so no falmes pls!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Story happens after the Seventh Bell incident. First 3 or 4 chapters are a little dark but later on it will be filled with humor when they get to Magdalene Order as Rosette tries to become a nun but more of an exorcist from hell as she causes riots and sorts. I'm no good at SUMMARIES!!!

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade does not belong to me (unfortunately). So don't sue me PLEASE.

P.S.: No Flames either please. This is my first ever fanfic so if it doesn't suit your taste Don't read.

00000000000000000000

**At The Beginning**

Chapter 1: Remembrance

Deep darkness covered the sky and the forest. Two beings stood on the grounds that were once their playground and home.

A girl of 12 stood a few feet away from the tall purple headed demon across her. Her ocean blue eyes confronting his own  
golden eyes.

"Please, I need power to save Joshua!" the blond haired girl pleaded to the demon but he on the other hand winced and remained silent. "Chrno, I know that you are the only one that can help me. " The demon only closed his eyes. "Chrno, I promised myself and Joshua that I would become a doctor and that I would always be there beside him as his big sister but right now I need to be more than that in order to save him so please. . . please CHRNO!" those were her last words before her eyes were suddenly filled with water, her bangs tried to cover it up.

"Fine then" he smiled not with amusement but with deep sympathy over the girl and knelt before her while bringing forth a small brown and golden pocket watch from his neck into his hands." I, Chrno the Sinner, pledge my loyalty to you Rosette Christopher and as proof I give you this watch as the symbol of our contract and your life." He showed the pocket watch to her. "If you take it, your life will become my life and my power so choose wisely" he said. Rosette's gentle and frail hand without hesitation held the pocket watch and his hand. "I agree to be your life and power."

The two had a moment of silence reflecting on what they had done. As Rosette took hold of the watch, Chrno was reminded of his former contractor. _Mary Magdalena_. He winced at that thought.

The moon shone against the drifting leaves. The leaves became red and silver flashes against the bright red circle above them,rustling out loud for both to hear. Rosette was beginning to lose consciousness. All she heard was her friend's husky voice saying"I promise I'll give back what you deserve." Then she collapse

00000000000000000000.

Author's Note: Thank You for reading the 1st chapter. It's kinda sort but don't worry it's longer in chapter 2. It took me 3 whole days  
of thinking ,writing, sharpening my pencils and finding a new bolpen and coping with writer's block issues. Anyways I hope you liked it.

Preview: Rosette will finally meet a minister which she thought was someone else and Chrno will be getting a few bruises too.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Story happens after the Seventh Bell incident. First 3 0r 4 chapters are a little dark but later on it will be filled with humor when they get to Magdalene Order as Rosette tries to become a nun but more of an exorcist from hell as she causes riots and sorts. I'm no good at SUMMARIES!!!

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade does not belong to me (unfortunately). So don't sue me PLEASE.

P.S.: No Flames either please. This is my first ever fanfic so if it doesn't suit your taste Don't read.

0000000000000000

At The Beginning

Chapter 2: Questions

"_Rosette"_

_"Rosette, wake up"_

_"ROSETTE!"_

**Punch **_"Ouch!"_

The young girl half-consciously punched the person next to her. She tried to open one of her eyes to look at her surroundings realizing she was longer in greenery but was in a white tent with pure white cloth dividers. Without warning she tried to sit upright but failed when her forehead struck a young demon's head.

"**OWWW!!"** both shouted in pain

"Watch it Chrno!" she growled while rubbing her now swollen forehead.

"Excuse me for having YOU punch me and now HITTING me on the head" the 12 year old looking boy protested while rubbing both his aching jaw and head.

"Wait that was you. Sorry 'bout that ehehehe." Rosette's reasoning out stopped once she heard a gentleman's voice. 'So your finally awake, Ms. Rosette Christopher."

A tall blond, blue eyed man appeared next to the curtains.

"M-miss!" she blushed as she saw the young man coming closer to her. Holding her right hand then kissing it gently and politely hoping not to damage the skin.

_Chrno twitched a little at his 'action'_

"It was fortunate that a beautiful young lady like yourself was safe from harm's way when I found you." The man was flirting with her.

"Oh my . . .Thank you for saving me – I mean us but more on me" she ACTUALLY responded to the flirt.

_Chrno twitched again . . ._

Rosette attempted to stand from her bed but her legs were still a little bit drowsy. She almost fell. "Aaahh!" Luckily a strong pair of arms and hands held her by her waist and thighs. "Thanks again" she blushed red. "You're welcome" the man smiled back at her.

_"OK that's it. You're going down once I transform!"_ Chrno thought to himself thinking up all sorts of **EVIL LITTLE TRICKS** but abruptly halted as another thought came into his head "_Oh that's right, I don't HAVE any power left_ . . . **DARN IT!**"

He inwardly sighed but was still angry at the two but more on HIM.

"_I need to do something!"_ he thought up of another plan.

"Excuse me but who are you?" the 12 year old boy questioned the 21 year old man.

"I, my dear friend, am Father Ewan Remington." He answered.

"You're **WHO!**" something inside Rosette's brain snapped recalling someone from her past having the same name and title.

"Excuse me for asking but are you the **SAME** Fr. Ewan Remington that tried to take Joshua Christopher away from me?!" Rosette asked, her hand shaking while pointing towards the priest.

"Yes but I was only trying to-"unfortunately the priest didn't finish explaining when Rosette suddenly went ballistic.

"**YOU'RE THAT FATHER REMINGTON GUUYYY!!!"** she went into total denial.

"Rosette calm down!" Chrno tried to calm down the maniacal Rosette.

**An Hour Later . . .**

Rosette had finally calmed down after discovering the fact that THE Fr. Remington was not an old bald guy who was still single but a young, blonde, totally hot cutie!

"Sorry about the outburst" Rosette felt her cheeks fuming red with embarrassment.

"It's OK. I get that a lot" the minister replied.

"Um Fr Remington, Can I ask you a few questions regarding the Seventh Bell Orphanage?" Rosette asked with deep concern of his brother and friends. Chrno also looked at the Father, trying to find the same answers that Rosette also wanted to know.

"Of course, you need an explanation as to what is happening to your home." The father replied.

"Well,Wherearewe?HowdidmeandChrnogethere?Whathappenedtothepeopleattheorphanage?WhathappenedtoJoshua?Ishehere,too?" Rosette spoke the questions in a pace neither Chrno nor the priest could understand.

"Calm Down Rosette. I can't understand what you're talking about in that pace." The father said.

"Sorry" she replied "I'm just full of energy right now hehehe" she tried to give off a fake smile in which both Chrno and Fr. Remington could see was not real as she continued to ask her questions on a slow and meaningful way.

"Alright, I'll try to answer some of your questions." He continued "First, we're in a nearby campsite of the Order of Magdala. It's kind of crowded with nuns and ministers trying to help the injured."

"I see- but how did we get here?" Rosette asked enthralled with curiosity.

"Well-"

**_Flashback_**

(Chrno's POV)

"_Rosette, I promise that I'll give back what you deserve. Rosette?Rosette!"_

_I caught the falling girl. Suddenly I realized "Shoot I forgot to turn back into my sealed form!" I transformed myself back into my 12 year old self. "I might have already drained some of her energy." I thought._

"_Now what should I do?" I asked myself the same question over and over again until I saw a pair of white lights coming my way. It stopped as the light shown on me and Rosette._

_A shadow came out from the vehicle yet I couldn't see the face._

"_Are you alright?" the figure asked._

"_My friend fell unconscious. I need to get her somewhere safe." I replied._

"_Come with me" he said. I thought I could trust him. So I followed him to the inside of the metallic vehicle and before I knew it I too fell into a deep sleep because of sheer exhaustion._

_I awoke later that night to find myself in a strange place and my female friend still sleeping (and snoring) deeply on a mattress._

_I saw no one but her in this strange place. I decided that I should stay by her side until she wakes up or until the same dark figure that helped us arrived._

_**End of Flashback . . .**_

"I see, so the children and Ms. Jean are kinda like frozen in time but they're still alive somehow." A sigh of relief and distress came from the mouth of the young child.

"But, what about Joshua?" again her concern rose once she thought about her younger sibling.

"We're still looking for him or at least his body." The minister answered.

"Aion . . ." Chrno said angrily under his breath.

Rosette knew from one glance at Chrno that Joshua might have been taken by this _AION-guy_ he detested but knew that this wasn't the time to discuss that sort of matter in front of an innocent looking civilian.

"Can we at least see the orphanage Father? Rosette stared at the priest.

"I'm sorry but not right now. Some tests are still being conducted to know if it will be safe to trek on that area near and at the orphanage. It wouldn't be safe for **_either of you_** to trek without permission"

Rosette only lowered her glance. Blonde bangs covering her ocean blue eyes. Chrno concerned about the 'either of you' part.

"But . . ." the minister continued "maybe tomorrow you and your **_friend_** may go if it is safe again"

Rosette finally smiled with happiness, grateful for the chance to see her old home one last time.

"Thank You Fr Remington!" she grinned happily.

"But may I ask some questions about your friend over there?" he pointed out to the boy who was of course shorter than him.

Both glanced at each other hesitantly until Chrno nodded then he said yes to her dear friend and companion.

"Your name is Chrno am I correct?"

"Yes that is my name." Chrno answered with a monotone voice.

"Are you, pray tell, a demon?"

Rosette looked worriedly at her demon companion.

"Yes, I am a demon" Chrno actually wanted to forget about the fact that he was a demon just as his new found friends Rosette and Joshua had when they had found him in that dreary place he once lived.

"Are you a part of what's happening at Rosette's home, Chrno?" the priest questioned him more accusingly while putting his right hand behind his back searching for something.

"Father Remington!" Rosette suddenly interrupted the minister's 'investigation'.

"If you would, Chrno and I are a little tired and we would like to rest. Would you please continue your **_investigation_** some other day?" her voice raising and blue eyes saying '_I won't take no for an answer you hear me!'_

After a few seconds of thinking, the priest agreed that it was too late for a serious conversation with two kids in the middle of the night. But he knew tomorrow will give him another chance. With that statement in his head, he spoke once again. "Alright then, if you would Chrno, kindly come with me to your sleeping quarter."

Chrno slowly stood up from his sitting position, his body turning to face the nearest exit although in his mind his thoughts wander.

" _No , you idiot! Stay with her you don't even know this guy and now you're parting with your CONTRACTOR"_ Chrno replied to his conscience ( I wonder if a demon has one anyway)_" It's better this way . . ."_

"Wait!" Rosette's voice abruptly halted the two walking figures.

"Father, can Chrno stay here for the night so that . . . erm . . . there'll be more room for the injured!" she almost lost it.

The demon stood still. And the minister was startled by Rosette's sudden statement but knew that she will be safe from harm.

". . . Why that is very kind of you Rosette. Alright then he may stay." He walked to the exit. "Good Night and I pray to God that you will be safe from harm." His last statement voiced more accusingly on Chrno. But both continued to ignore it and bid their guide farewell.

_Later that night . . ._

Sleep had not yet taken over the two restless victims as they continued to squirm in their make-shift bed until finally Rosette tries to strike a conversation. She stood from her bed and began to go to her friend's mattress.

"Chrno"

"Chrno, Are you awake?" she whispered in the ear of her devil friend

"Yes" Chrno soon replied.

"I just noticed that you aren't an adult anymore. How come?" she questioned.

"That's because I sealed off my last remaining astral and from now on you are my source of power Rosette." He stared straight at her. Crimson eyes again confronting those deep blue eyes.

"How can I make you big again Chrno?"

"By using that clock I gave you" he continued "But don't you dare use it unless you're in dire threat or else you life span will . . . shorten." He warned the curious girl.

"I understand." She grinned.

"Do you think Joshua will still be there at the orphanage safe and sound?" Rosette gave a worried look at Chrno.

"I hope so." Although truthfully, he doubted it.

_A few minutes later . . ._

"Hey Rosette"

"Yeh . . ." she answered while rubbing her eyes.

"Thanks for giving me some time."

"No prob" she grinned.

"Night Chrno"

"Sweet Dreams Rosette"

And with that, they both went into a deep sleep.

000000000000000

Author's Note: Thank You for reading the 2nd chapter. I hope you readers liked it. Please review but no flames. Thanks

Preview: Rosette will finally get a chance to see her old home but she and Chrno still have a decision to make before taking another step further into their journey. One says yes and the other says no. The funny is that Chrno gets more punches and more bruises.


End file.
